User blog:Raylan13/BlizzCon 2017
This year marks the 11th BlizzCon hosted by Blizzard Entertainment. This conference is the source of major news and announcements from the company, including new games, expansions, and other important content additions and updates. The Opening Ceremony serves as a teaser for things to come during the Con, with each game typically receiving a "what's next" as well as a "deep dive" with attached Q&A. The deep dive is a more in-depth look at particular upcoming features. Below is the schedule for upcoming content related to Heroes of the Storm. Check back at this blog during and after the listed times to find out what was covered, and be sure to check out the remainder of the wiki for updates! :Note: all times are PST November 3, 2017 (Friday) Opening Ceremony :11:00 am - 12:00 pm *New heroes announced: **Alexstrasza: ranged support; can turn into a dragon **Hanzo: ranged assassin; ca serve as a nimble team scout ;Alexstrasza Alexstrasza.jpg Alexstrasza 2.png Alexstrasza 3.png Alexstrasza 4.png Alexstrasza 5.png Alexstrasza 6.png Alexstrasza 7.png Alexstrasza 8.png ;Hanzo Hanzo.png Hanzo 2.png Hanzo 3.png Hanzo 4.png Hanzo 5.png Hanzo 6.png Hanzo 7.png Hanzo 8.png ;Together plus skins Alexstrasza and Hanzo.png Alexstrasza and Hanzo 2.png Alexstrasza and Hanzo 3.png Alexstrasza skin.png|Alexstrasza skin Alexstrasza skin 2.png|Alexstrasza skin Hanzo skin 1.png|Hanzo skin *Game improvements: **New camera **Voice chat **Lane improvements **Performance-based matchmaking What's Next :5:00 pm - 5:45 pm Performance Based Matchmaking *improving accuracy - takes into account individual player's performance during a match *originally more team-based, win/loss *takes into account the difficulty of hero played, the battleground, and the region *will get to a "truer" MMR much quicker *will roll out with next ranked season in December Game updates *Talked about spreading out additions to the game so major components have a chance to shine on their own *Bringing Target Info Panel into game to show enemy stats, such as minions *Showing a panel for heroes within objects *camera pulled out a little more Old camera view.png|Old camera view New camera view.png|New camera view ;Integrating Blizzard Voice into the game client *One channel for party, one channel for team; team is opt-in, party is automatic *Indicators in-game for who is speaking *Controls available from stat screen ;Stealth heroes *improved stealth visual *will completely disappear when still *will still be invisible on mini-map and still cannot be targeted *Nova changes **Will start with a new active to activate stealth and will move faster while in stealth **Base snipe damage reduced, but providing a Sniper Master talent ;Lane updates *Ammunition on towers will now be infinite - cannot drain ammunition from towers anymore with minion waves *Removed standalone towers; stats have been spread throughout remaining structures *Characters like Abathur and Murky will benefit from "truesight" now provided to forts and keeps; will show approaching enemies *Regeneration globes: allied globes will last for 4 seconds, then turn neutral and last for another 4 seconds *Tweaking battlegrounds to enhance laning experience **Pushing back some battleground objectives **Simplify rulesets: early battleground mechanics will trigger at 1:30; later at 3:00 **Provide warnings earlier, potentially show where next mechanic will appear **Still try to keep variation between battlegrounds ;Mercenary camps *Knight camp - wizard emits spell armor aura *Hellbat camp - aura decreases armor *Siege giants - will telegraph attacks November 4, 2017 (Saturday) Deep Dive :1:00 pm - 2:00 pm Alexstrasza :See Alexstrasza's page for all abilities and talents! *Skins seem to reflect other dragonflights *Abundance would originally have indiscriminately healed, but devs found it didn't feel right *Alexstrasza chooses the landing point for each fireball and her own landing in Cleansing Flame ;Humanoid skins Alexstrasza - Base model.png Alexstrasza - Blue dragonflight skin.png Alexstrasza - Bronze dragonflight skin.png Alexstrasza - Dark Queen skin.png Alexstrasza - Green dragonflight skin.png Alexstrasza - Red dragonflight skin.png ;Dragon skins Alexstrasza - Base dragon model.png Alexstrasza - Blue dragonflight dragon.png Alexstrasza - Bronze dragonflight dragon.png Alexstrasza - Dark Queen dragon.png Alexstrasza - Green dragonflight dragon.png Alexstrasza - Red dragonflight dragon.png Hanzo :See Hanzo's page for all abilities and talents! *features needed to be made a bit thicker/bulkier than the Overwatch model *basic attacks tend to be slower, but deal a little more damage than other ranged assassins *Scatter Arrows have a telegraphed area for Hanzo that shows initial ricochet *Hanzo was in development as early as April 2017 Current hero updates *Nova: want to award ghost play **modify Snipe Master and apply some damage to baseline damage **15% faster while in Stealth **new active will instantly put her in Stealth *Valeera: want to reward disabling play **enhance disabling openers **add blind to Cheap Shot **can teleport if in Stealth for at least 3 seconds; will increase stealth abilities *Samuro: reward Mirror Image play **will be able to swap places with illusions at level one **no more random placements; real Samuro will be closest to player's mouse cursor **move most damage from illusions to Samuro himself *Zeratul **not a lot of changes needed **take Vorpal Blade baseline and give it to all Zeratul players **replace Shadow Assault with Might of the Nerazim - 15s cooldown, will replicate last basic ability used Q&A *Storm Bow will hopefully have a press and release and be able to be fired while moving, rather than pressing and holding to charge, then pressing again to fire *Would like to update role system to reflect current state of the game/heroes *Stealth changes apply not only to stealth heroes, but to mechanics that provide stealth as well *Originally had a telegraph for Cleansing Flame, but didn't feel right FANDOM articles *Blizzcon 2017: What to Keep an Eye On Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:BlizzCon